The Visit
by MabellyPineedles
Summary: Barry invited some insects to his house. Then one of them grew into a deep conversation with Barry's parents and began telling a very funny story happened one day in the grocery store...


**Note: The story was a remake of the old short story I found in my computer. When I first found it, I found it really funny. I didn't notice that I made a Bee Movie story before until now. It was done in February 2008 and the story was written as a conversation. The plot of the story was also a little confusing. However in this remake, I made the plot better and clearer.**

One day, Barry invited some insects inside the hive. He isn't very sure if they're welcome there. When they arrived there, they are quite welcomed.

"Say, guys, wanna visit my house?" Barry asked as he yawned. He felt really tired and he wanted to take a nap.  
"Sure then!" The insects exclaimed. "but it is true that your parents will be scared of us?"  
"Don't worry, they will never..." Barry yawned again and stopped talking.

They soon arrived in Barry's house and they were excited.

"Here we are!" Barry said as he opened the door for his guests.  
"Oh! We have some visitors, Martin!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed.  
"Say, how about a cup of honey while waiting?" Mr. Benson suggested.  
"Yeah!" All of the insects exclaimed.  
"Barry! You're parents are so kind to us. Also your house is awesome! Full of hexagons! Right, Barry? Barry?"

The ladybug noticed that the bee fell asleep in the corner outside. She gently shook Barry and went inside.

"Gah! I fell asleep!" Barry suddenly snorted. "Hey guys, wait for me!"

When he went inside, his parents were serving his favorite dessert: Honey Ice Cream!

"Barry, you have so many party animals out there! Will you introduce their names to us?" Mrs. Benson said.  
"Uhhhh," Barry grew speechless.  
"Well, I'm Pickles Buggleton the spider! I feed on my enemies!" Pickles said.  
"So, who are your enemies?" Mr. Benson asked.  
"Uh, those who are..well, bullies or bad bugs," Pickles said.  
"How about you, Ladybug?" Mr. Benson said.  
"Call me Lady. I really love flowers and plants. They are so amazing," Lady said.  
"Hey, I love flowers too!" Barry commented.  
"I'm Big Cheek the caterpillar. I'm so called Big Cheek because I'm chubby! I will soon turn into a Blue Morpho butterfly," Big Cheek said.  
"Cool! I can't wait to see you in vivid colors!" Barry said.  
"I always admired butterflies, Martin," Mrs. Benson whispered to Mr. Benson. "They look amazing."  
"Well, I once heard that there's a moth painted himself to look like you, son!" Mr. Benson joked.

Everyone laughed and Barry grew a little red.

"Well, looks like I'm the last to introduce myself. I'm Flyswatter the fly," Flyswatter said. "I so called Flyswatter because the people wanted to swat me!"  
Mrs. Benson chuckled, "Can you tell us more?"

Flyswatter and the Bensons grew into a deep conversation, while Barry, played some games in his GameBee Advance so he won't go bored.

"...So in the grocery store, I was like 'AHHH! A FLYSWATTER!' and then the flyswatter chased me going 'Splat! Splat! Splat!' in the boxed cereals," Flyswatter said.

Mr. Benson chuckled, "So what happened next?"

"Barry was also there. We ran as fast as we could but it caught him a bit. He screamed 'AHH! A FLYSWATTER IN MY ABDOMEN!" Flyswatter continued.

The Bensons cracked up laughing and Barry crouched in embarrassment.

"After that, what happened next?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Well, an ant suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said 'I'm Annie the ant and I'll save Barry!'," Flyswatter continued. "Well, she bit the man that was holding the flyswatter and he cried 'OUCH! AN ANT! AHHHHHHHHH!'"

The Bensons once again bursted into a laughter and Barry grew even redder.

"Well, he did flee after Annie bit him, right?" Barry said.

"Well, yeah. After that, Barry thanked Annie and she welcomed her," Flyswatter said. "After those thanks and welcome, he lovely said 'Gotta go now. See ya later, Annie!'"

"Ooh! That was the most interesting experience I've heard," Mrs. Benson reacted.

"I didn't say the 'gotta go' thing in a lovely way," Barry said as he blushed.

"Oh Barry, you're just denying it. I know you like that girl," Flyswatter joked.

Everyone laughed. The guests talked a little more with the Bensons until it is time to leave.

"Thanks for coming!" Barry said as he waved goodbye at the door.

"Say, son, are you still embarrassed when we talked about you?" Mr. Benson asked.

"Well, maybe a little but now, I'm okay," Barry said.

"Say, how about we cook you some fried honey for supper?" Mrs. Benson suggested.

"Yeah! I love fried honey!" Barry said enthusiastically. "You know what they say: 'It looks like fried chicken but it's honey fried and molded to look like a chicken leg!'"

They went inside the house and Barry felt that the day seems awesome even though he grew embarrassed at times.

**End.**


End file.
